


Hand in Hand

by sheendav



Series: Scenes from the South Downs [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Gentleness, Intimacy, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sharing a Bed, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheendav/pseuds/sheendav
Summary: Aziraphale is feeling touch-sensitive this evening... but that doesn't mean he's not in the mood to express how much he loves to be in bed with Crowley...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Scenes from the South Downs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848463
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of one-offs from Crowley and Aziraphale's life in the South Downs, written in the same universe as 'Introduction to Touch' by the same author. It is not 100% necessary to read that story beforehand, but all of these little tales make more sense if you know the history of touch created for them in that original core story. The most important thing to know is that Aziraphale is deeply insecure about sex, touch and his body. By the time they get to the South Downs, the Angel's confidence is slowly building and these one-offs will show the growth of that confidence.

It is very fortunate, at times, that the Angel is left-handed, and the Demon is right-handed. 

They don't necessarily need to have a dominant hand for things like writing, wielding a sword or dialing a phone… it's just one of those things they've picked up over the millenia to better fit in with humans. It's a detail that falls into the category of breathing, maintaining a beating heart and bathing; not entirely necessary, but in many ways pleasant as they continue to exist in a place between Heaven and Hell that they've come to love so very much. 

In this specific instance, their different-handedness is a fortunate occurrence because they are able to masturbate together in bed using their dominant hands, while using the hands that are not currently occupied to lace their fingers together. 

They stroke themselves at a similar pace, just a step above leisurely, shifting their gaze between looking at themselves, looking at each other, and into each other's eyes. Their cheeks are flushed, their breath quickening, legs twitching, occasionally they squeeze the hands that are laced together, and they revel in how deeply wonderful this feels. 

The Angel is touch-sensitive, while also being touch-starved, and even with all the strides they have made in mutual sexual expression, sometimes the intensity of the touch that comes from Crowley pleasuring him is just too much and sends Aziraphale into trembles of anxiety. Yet, the Angel loves his Demon so deeply… wants him… feels his body getting aroused and wants to share something sexually intimate with him. So, through trial and error, they have learned that this is a wonderful means for them to express those feelings in a way that makes Aziraphale feel comfortable and safe. 

It is also an opportunity for them to nearly guarantee that they will climax at the same time… which is something Aziraphale loves. The Angel likes the word orgasm well enough, but the book-loving romantic in him has always preferred 'splendor' to describe how his body feels in those moments of climax. When he and Crowley can be in a state of 'mutual splendor' as he puts it, well… that's just the very best. 

Crowley lets his eyes coast all over Aziraphale's beautiful corporation… the Angel is still in his pajama shirt but with a few buttons undone, showing a lovely rosy hue to his chest. He has pushed his white pajama bottoms to his knees, making Crowley's mouth water over his delicious thighs. Then the Demon's gaze turns to the Angel's fingers wrapped around his gorgeous cock… shining at the head and turning a deep shade of pink... as Aziraphale picks up his pace a bit. 

The Demon loves to see his fiancé owning and chasing his pleasure… it sends jolts into his own cock as he encourages Aziraphale to keep going, knowing that he can pleasure the Angel with his words nearly as much as he can with his body. 

"You're so bloody gorgeous Angel… look at you… you feel so good right now, don't you?" 

Aziraphale looks at Crowley with a sweet smile; his body is tensing in all sorts of ways as he nears his climax, but his blue eyes look soft and relaxed and happy, just as Crowley had hoped they would when he suggested this activity earlier in the evening. 

"Oh yes… sweet love yes… I… ohhhh… I was so tense earlier… this feels so wonderful… you make me feel so good Crowley… ahhhh… always…" 

As he grips the Angel's hand a little tighter in response, Crowley genuinely does feel as good in this moment as he can when he and Aziraphale have far more contact with their bodies. The Demon has learned through being with Aziraphale that intimacy takes so many forms. Sex can look like so many things, and just because you've 'graduated' to oral sex or sex with penetration, something like what they are doing now can still feel so 'right' and so wanted and just as fulfilling as anything else they can do together.

"I love you Angel… so much… AH… I'm getting so close though… you…?" 

"Oh Crowley… Crowley look at you… you're so beautiful… undone… so wanting… sweet love… ohhhh… yes… I'm nearly there too…" 

The Angel's words send Crowley to new heights, and because they have done this many times before, and have carefully and lovingly learned each other's bodies and signals, their hands grip, they double their strokes, and come together with shouts full of pleasure and relief.

Crowley feels his back relax from the arch of his climax and sink into the wonderfully soft bedding below him. As he starts to come back to himself, he feels Aziraphale pull his hand to his angelic lips for a sweet kiss before letting go to snap and clean them up. Crowley sighs in pleasure as he finds himself with his pajamas righted, covers tucked around his hips, pillows fluffed and a glass of cool water on his bedside table. Aziraphale has done the same for himself but with a steaming cup of chamomile tea in addition to his own glass of water. 

The Demon adores these rituals between them, and the familiarity of knowing exactly what the other needs in the way of aftercare. Crowley knows it's not a night for cuddles, at least before bed, and he deeply appreciates the wonderful ways the Angel shows him love when he can't quite bring himself to do so with his body. 

"Staying up to read, Angel?" 

"I believe so dear, at least for a little while… will the lamp bother you if I keep it on?"

The Angel knows it won't… it never has in the months they've been together, but he always asks and it always makes Crowley smile at the kindness of the question. "I'll be fine Angel, thank you. Any special requests for breakfast tomorrow?" 

Crowley chugs his water as the Angel contemplates the question, "We did get those fresh strawberries this morning so…" 

"… and strawberries go well on top of pancakes?" 

"Crowley you really are full of such wonderfully GOOD ideas dear." 

"M'not good…" 

"Of course not my dastardly Demon…" 

They chuckle at each other, enjoying this lovely script they've gone through so many times. It feels so comfortable and sweet, just like everything else they've shared tonight.

Crowley blows Aziraphale a kiss and rolls over to sleep, sending out just a little prayer to anyone who wants to listen that he hopes the Angel will be in a cuddlier mood tomorrow. 

He's about to drift off when he feels the Angel's fingertips graze along the back of his head, tentatively petting his hair. He doesn't turn around or make a fuss… he just lets Aziraphale touch him however the Angel wishes and feels comfortable… always happy to be there for whatever his lover wants and needs.


End file.
